Cuss Words
by CretianStar
Summary: Steve is too much of a gentleman to swear right? But there's bonus points for whichever Avenger can make him say his first cuss word. (One naughty bit of swearing)


A/N: Well I watched the Avengers. Thus this little nugget was birthed!

Enjoy my loves.

* * *

><p>Teaching Steve to swear was a hilarious adventure.<p>

"Just say it Cap." Tony would wheedle as they leant against the breakfast bar in Stark Tower. They all milled around the kitchen and everyone quieted at Stark's request.

Steve only reddened in response and took a big mouthful of his muesli, preventing an answer.

"Say what?" Clint raised one eyebrow as a wolfish grin spread across Stark's face.

"Have you ever noticed… that Capsicle never swears!" Tony bit his pain au chocolat and gestured to the blond before him.

"Never?" Tasha raised an eyebrow.

"Never!" Tony exclaimed, as if in disbelief.

Steve was met with grins that made his heart sink, they looked positively delighted at corrupting the innocent little Captain. They were really going to test him.

Tony's idea of a test was sitting pasting pictures of porn on Steve's every day journeys around the tower until he gave in from anger or embarrassment. But apart from going the most gorgeous shade of crimson Pepper had ever seen, it didn't really work. Steve was a mumbler when he was embarrassed.

He did get mad though when Tony sent a high class hooker by the name of Millie to his room dressed in the tiniest skirt ever. Apologising profusely to the lady in question, Steve sought Tony out in the den and shouted until he was red in the face but not one cuss word passed the man's lips.

Tony sulked for days.

Natasha's idea was a little more refined than the bull headed way Tony tried. Suddenly Cap seemed to be interrupting Tasha when she was half naked or even fully naked. Nothing more than a skimpy tale wrapped around her lean form.

He'd caught her undressing at the edge of the training room Tony had set aside for them and mumbled a half assed excuse as he closed his eyes and all but ran from the room. He caught her coming back from the shower on the fourth floor, her answer was that the shower in her room on the _second_ floor was broken and the third floor bathroom hadn't even occurred to her.

"Well that must be a long cold walk for you then." Steve coughed and once again escaped her clutches. She frowned at his retreating form, this was a woman who seduced for a living. Well she had done. Maybe she was getting rusty?

Steve caught her in the scantiest black underwear he could ever have imagined in the kitchen at 5.30 am.

"I didn't think you'd be up yet." She smiled slightly, her eyes all but begging him to swear just so she could run back to her warm room.

"Fury wants me to train some of his newbies so I needed an early breakfast before the helicopter arrives." Steve's eyes were trained on the fruit bowl before him, sliding past her to the fridge when he needed the milk out.

She eventually conceded defeat.

"Have you calibrated every microphone to listen for Steve swearing?" Clint asked as they lounged in the den without Cap one afternoon.

"JARVIS has been listening 24/7." Tony ground his teeth in his frustration.

"My turn." Hawkeye grinned.

Clint's idea was to basically beat the crap out of Steve. They ran each other into the ground with Hawkeye's various curses littering the fights as they knocked the hell out of each other.

"You know he doesn't feel pain right?" Tony asked from the side of his mouth as Natasha pressed ice to cracked ribs.

"What?" Clint glared at him.

"Yeah, one of the perks of the serum, no pain felt, at least not inflicted with human hands." Tony shrugged and Hawkeye groaned and leant back before hissing in pain as Natasha pressed another ice pack to his back.

"Can you just be nice to him, it's nice not hearing the swearing you three band about." Pepper scolded as she came in to nab Stark's attention.

"It's not normal Miss Potts." Tony grumbled but allowed himself to be pulled away to render some problem harmless.

Steve had long since limped back to his room and was stood under the warm spray of his shower, letting the sweat run off of his body.

"Ahh God." He moaned quietly, testing his shoulder and wincing. The whole not feeling thing seems to have faded somewhat with his time on ice but he knew it would hurt another person a lot more. He felt it twinge again and he turned so the spray pummelled the sore spot. In a good way of course.

He avoided his team mates through dinner but when Pepper knocked on his door to see if he wanted to watch a movie, he couldn't be mean to her and reject her. Pepper had been good to him, even when her boyfriend was not.

"I've even got ice cream." She smiles softly and he nods, joining the others in the den.

They settle down to watch Marley and Me, something Pepper made Tony watch because she enjoyed seeing him cry. Even Natasha wiped away a tear quickly, it didn't go unnoticed by Clint but he was freely crying.

"Oh for fucks sake, I didn't want the dog to die!" Steve blubbered as he reached for the box of tissues between Pepper's feet. He doesn't even realise until he sees Tony gaping at him.

"A movie?!" Stark howls, outraged. His ire gets worse when he turns to a now smug Pepper.

"I'm sorry Steve, honestly I am but I had to prove to Stark that I am always right." She grins as her boyfriend storms out of the room in one of his legendary strops.

"That was clever." Bruce acknowledges, from his quiet place in the armchair. Cap doesn't know how to feel; the film has made him emotional and for a moment he's angry that Pepper's played him and then he laughs.

"Very clever!" He chuckles, the relief of Pepper's face evident that he held no grudges. "But Tony's going to mope for weeks now."


End file.
